Promise
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Alfred and Ludwig met when they were children, and promised to see each other again.


**Written for my own birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~ :D**

* * *

Arthur set Alfred down on the floor, ruffling his hair before standing up straight. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Where are you going~?" The little boy whined, clinging to Arthur's leg.

"I have to talk to Gilbert." Arthur explained again with a sigh.

"Who's that?"

"Just…an old friend. Be good while I'm gone, alright?"

With that, Arthur left, leaving Alfred alone. Or so he thought.

Looking around for something to do, Alfred spotted another blonde boy seated in a corner, reading a book quietly to himself.

Alfred blinked. "Hey!" He called to the boy, making him look up. Alfred grinned. "Hi! I'm Alfred. Who're you?"

The other boy blinked. "A-ah…Ludwig." He introduced himself, setting the children's book down on his lap.

Alfred crawled over to him. "That's a weird name. Where're you from?"

"I moved here from Germany with my brother…" The boy, Ludwig, explained.

"Ohhh, so that's why your name is weird."

"Ah…"

"Hey, are there any toys in this place?" Alfred looked around and spotted a pile of stuffed animals and other toys in the corner. He grinned and stood up, running over to them. He picked up two toy cars and looked back over at Ludwig. "Hey, come play with me!"

Ludwig blinked at him. "Ah, I…"

Alfred put on his cute face. "Please~? It's no fun playing by myself, and you're the only one here!"

Giving in, Ludwig stood up and made his way over to Alfred, who handed him one of the cars. "What are we going to play…?" He asked curiously, inspecting the toy in his hand.

"Hm…let's make something up!"

"Okay…"

* * *

Four hours later, both Arthur and an albino teen (presumably the 'Gilbert' person) trudged into the room, both looking rather disgruntled. They paused in their arguing to look around the room, calling out their respective younger siblings' names.

Alfred and Ludwig, who had been racing the toy cars with grins on their faces, looked up simultaneously at their caretakers.

"Arthur!"

"Ah, bruder…"

Arthur walked over, Gilbert close behind, and grabbed Alfred's arm. "Come on, Alfred, time to go."

Alfred pouted and tried to pull away. "But Arthur! We were having fun! Do we have to go?" He whined childishly.

Arthur sighed. "You don't want to come, you don't want to leave." He muttered under his breath.

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert. "_Ist es Zeit zu gehen_? "

Gilbert nodded. "_Ja, es ist_."

Ludwig stood up reluctantly and looked back at Alfred. "I have to go…"

Alfred moved closer to him. "We'll see each other again, right~?" He asked quietly, ignoring Arthur's complaining. ("What are you two whispering about? Come on, Alfred, it's time to go already!")

Ludwig blinked. "Ah…I hope so."

Alfred grinned at him. "I'm sure we will! Ne, ne, promise we'll meet again someday?"

Ludwig nodded with a small smile. "I promise."

Alfred held out his pinky finger and linked it with Ludwig's. The slightly older German boy looked confused, so Alfred explained. "Pinky promise! That way we can't ever break it."

With that, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and left, Gilbert and Ludwig following suit seconds later.

* * *

**Years later. Hetalia Gakuen High School.**

Ludwig sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with two fingers. He had so much homework to do, his brother wasn't being helpful, neither was Feliciano (he still felt like he had met the boy before…), and Kiku was busy doing something with his brothers and sister.

He hated high school.

His less-than-pleasant train of thought was suddenly derailed as he felt someone bump into him, and he blinked, looking down.

A younger, shorter blonde grunted and looked up, blinking several times. Huh…he seemed familiar…

The blonde stared at him for several moments before a wide grin spread across his face, and he tackled Ludwig to the ground.

"Ah! What are you-"

"Ludwig~!" The other teen exclaimed happily, making Ludwig pause.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded with a small frown.

The other pouted. "Don't you remember? It's me, Alfred! We met at that one place remember? When we were kids?"

Recognition dawned on Ludwig's face, and he blinked. "…Oh."

Alfred nodded, grin back in place. "See? I told you we would see each other again!"

"Ah…so you did."

"So! What should we do? What's your next class? What year are you in? You think we'll be in the same class? What have you been up to? I haven't been up to much, but I am on the baseball team, and…"

Alfred rambled on, and Ludwig allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

He could forget about homework for a while.

* * *

**L'end.**

**Review? Reviews make very nice birthday presents :D**


End file.
